


We will always be

by RobronRainbows



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Just a little scene, M/M, pain basically, the guys not wanting to be apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Little Robron chat. 😭





	We will always be

**Author's Note:**

> :(

Robert was washing up at the sink, trying his best to concentrate on what he was doing but feeling like he was falling into a dark worm hole beneath him. They’d had information Lee was getting worse and they didn’t expect him to last the night. DS Wise had wanted to warn him, to give him a heads up just in case.

The whole evening after that had turned into a blur. Liv had wanted to spend time with him but could also see him and Aaron needed to be alone. She’d made a lie up about a planned sleepover at Gabby’s and left with a sad smile. Aaron hadn’t said much after DS Wise left. He felt deflated and lost. The drowning feeling consumed him, dragging him down into a deep anxiety filled void.

Aaron sat at the kitchen table just staring at his husband. Even the tiniest thought of him not being around was one that mad Aaron’s chest hurt. 

“Leave that till later.” He said softly, taking a breath. 

Robert didn’t answer for a few seconds. “Better to get it done.”

Aaron sighed sadly, getting up and quietly padding toward him, sneaking his hands around his waistline, pulling him into his body. “Please Rob. Just leave it for now.” 

Robert stopped his movements. “What else am I meant to do. Sit around and think about how I could be getting arrested tomorrow and charged with attempted murder.”

“We can’t…”

“Aaron!” Robert pushes Aaron away gently. “Please don’t pretend this will all be okay. I can’t handle this.” He wipes his hands and headed for the door.

“Please Robert. Don’t go.” 

He stopped, standing still looking at the door. “I can’t be apart from you. I won’t cope.”

The atmosphere made them both feel like the pressure in the room was mounting. 

Aaron just heard the sound of Robert breaking down before he rushed over and engulfed him in a hug. His hand on the back of the blond mans head, pulling him into him, trying to get him to calm. He knew then he had to be the strong one in this situation.

Robert held onto his husband, trying to feel anything but panic. “I don’t want to go away Aaron.” 

“I know. I know. It will be okay. It will be.”

They pulled apart slightly. “How though.” His voice croaky and his cheeks full of tears. “It will be years Aaron. Years.” 

“We don’t know that.” 

“We do.” 

He held a hand over Roberts heart. “Whatever happens, nothing will ever take away what we have.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

Aaron frowned. “Do what?” 

Robert bowed his head, playing with Aaron’s hands. “I’d let you go.”

Those words hit Aaron like a ton of bricks. “What..?”

Robert didn’t answer. 

“Robert?” Aaron felt worried.

“I would want you to be happy.”

“Yeah and I would be.” It sounded wrong. “I would be visiting you every chance I get and I would be here with our family, waiting for you to get back to us.” 

Robert shook his head. “No. I can’t ask you to wait.”

“Are you joking with my Rob. I’m your husband and I love you more than life. I would wait for 40 years if I had to.” He held Roberts face. “Whatever happens, it’s you and me forever. Nothing else, no other option. Okay?”

“I really thought I’d manage to do it, to give you the life you deserve. But I’ve messed up again, like I always will and I’m so sorry.” He sobbed the words out. 

Aaron tried his best not to crumble. He wiped away Roberts tears. “When I told you all those reason for wanting to be with you, asking you to come home with me, I knew exactly who you were and I still do. Me and you are better together, we work better as a pair and I’m so lost without you. but Robert, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I can’t lose you either, so I don’t care if you’ve messed up a little, nothing will hurt me more than not being with you forever, so please, just promise me that you won’t say any of this nonsense again about letting me go.”

“I just hurts.” He grabbed his chest. “I just want you to be happy.” 

Aaron pulled him into a hug that felt like the most emotional embrace they’d ever had. He knew deep down that he would lose him. He knew they were about to go through hell, but he also knew that they were worth fighting for and nothing could take away the love they shared for each other. Nothing.


End file.
